


Echo of the Void

by Beraias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aster is a Dad!, At least I think it's a song fic?, Babybones (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Papyrus Toddler Bones, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beraias/pseuds/Beraias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUPHqhotql0<br/>ECHO - Animation by: Zayn Inverse, and got an idea to write a little One shot thing that turned fluffy at the end.</p><p>It's about Gaster who, being the last Skeleton in existence, creates a clone of himself, Aster, creating Sans and Papyrus as lesser experiments afterward trying to make more Skeletons. When Gaster falls into the Core, reality replaces all instances of Gaster with Aster, with only Aster remembering that Gaster even existed. </p><p>Years later, Gaster gets powerful enough to start tormenting Aster, and essentially I worked some of the song lyrics into the fic as Aster had essentially a nightmare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo of the Void

A long time ago, humans and monsters lived on the surface. All was well until humans began to get greedy. Humans held a lust for many things, Power, Sex, Wealth, and Glory, being just a few.. When humans get greedy, they get vicious.. Launching attacks to take what they desired..

 

Monsters were peaceful after all, they wouldn’t fight back..

 

Or would they?

 

The war was devastating for monsterkind, humans won, sealing the monsters underground.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Many many years later, monsters started to have hope, thanks to one Skeleton..

 

To explain, Skeleton monsters were a strange and mostly unknown monster, rare even before the war, now there seemed to be just one left. Wing Ding Gaster, the Royal scientist however, created power for all the underground.. He gave monsterkind hope..

 

Yet the royal scientist had a darker side that he kept hidden away, especially from the King..

 

Gaster had an LV (Level of Violence) of 10 over many years of experimenting, until one day his experiments came to fruition.. He managed to create another of his own kind, a Skeleton monster!

 

This Skeleton came out looking a very striking resemblance to himself, since he had been made from material from the Royal Scientist’s own hand this wasn’t surprising. He named this skeleton: Wing Ding Aster. Years after he made two others, Sans and Papyrus, more experiments to test other heights, personalities..

 

Aster was every bit as brilliant of a scientist as Gaster was, maintaining the CORE while Gaster did other experiments deep in the True Lab, that was until the accident.. Gaster fell into the CORE somehow, erasing him from existence, but since Aster still lived, It was he who was put into his place, Aster, the Royal scientist.. With his younger brothers, Sans and Papyrus..

 

That was the norm of things, until many years later..

 

When the anomalies began..

 

* * *

* * *

 

True Lab..

Late evening..

 

Something had been bothering Aster for days now, he was haunted by nightmares of a grotesque inky blackness with a strange, yet familiar, face. Each and every nightmare was the same.. HE was calling to him in the Skeleton base dialect: The language of Hands [Wing Dings]

 

**~~_“Why can't I see?.._ ~~ **

 

**~~_Why can’t I see..? All the colors that you see?”_ ~~ **

 

Each night a request, nay.. 

 

A demand in guise of request..

 

~~**_“Please, can I be,_ ** ~~

~~**_Please can I be,_ ** ~~

~~**_Colorful and free?”_ ** ~~

 

This night was no different…

 

Again he found himself adrift inside what he assumed was the Void.. As the  demand Request came, he yelled back:

 

_“What the hell's going on?!_

_Can  you tell me please?!”_

 

The black void only responded with: _**~~“I belong there.. You stole my place!”~~**_ It spoke, it’s tone harsher, more broken and strange, yet it was Wing Dings, Aster knew the language well..

 

As the hideous, distorted, form of Gaster began to reach for him Aster looked at himself and made a rather horrifying discovery, “ _ I'm black, then I'm white.. No! Something isn't right!”  _ Yet each time Aster tried to attack, it was like Gaster wasn’t even there..  _ ‘My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!’  _ Came the younger Skeleton’s thoughts, terrified by what this meant..

 

Aster felt his SOUL cracking as he ran..

 

_ ““The trembling fear is more than I can take, _

_ When I'm up against.. _

_ The  _ ~~**_echo_ ** ~~ _ in  _ _ the  _ _**~~mirror!~~** ” _

 

An Echo, that’s all this was.. Gaster was only an Echo in this timeline now.. Aster knew it, but here.. Gaster held all the cards when it came to the Void, and Aster didn’t know how to fight someone that didn’t technically exist..

_ “I've gotta run away now and never look back!” _

_ And never look back... _

_ And never look back.... _

_ And never look back..... _

 

His voice Echoed all around him as he tried to run, tried to escape the very Skeleton that had created him..

 

~~**“You cannot escape me.. My Creation..”** ~~

 

The voice was echoing all around him now, threatening to tear his skull apart.. He screamed then..

 

_~~**“Aster…”** ~~ _

 

_**~~“Ast~~ ** _ **er?”**

 

**“ASTER!”**

 

He woke with a start.. A baby was crying, purple flames died down as Sans shook his shoulders, blue tears in the young Skeleton’s eyes..

 

_“Sans..”_ He answered back and the young skeleton threw his arms around the older, the one he and Papyrus called father.. **“Oh God.. you were screaming.. And and the room was on fire.. And Papyrus was crying I-”** Sans sobbed as Aster held the boy. _“Shh, shh Sans.. I’m alright now, you saved me from a nightmare..”_ He said softly, holding him before he used his blue magic to levitate the toddler bones to him, rocking him gently. _“I’m sorry I scared you my little noodle..”_ He whispered softly to Papyrus’ soft burbles.. The toddler was only just trying to speak, and didn’t quite have the hang of it yet..

**Author's Note:**

> I could turn this into a more full chapter of an AU, but I can't do that on my own.. If your interested in helping turn this into something bigger, please Do send me a message! I have skype, email, google docs..
> 
> I also had some fancy edits on this that didn't survive the pasting, so go here if you'd like to see it fully fancy-fied!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/14uijlpEhPH_bUcAx5zrl0X9vYJky0MhRdk9dCR9ooog


End file.
